Mortal Kombat: Born From Ice
by Scar211
Summary: Follow the story of Sub Zero from the very begining as we eneter Mythologies
1. The Mission

Mortal Kombat: Born From Ice

High in the Asian Mountains where the blizzards claim any adventurer foolish enough to wander unprepared meets their end, there lies a fortress of elite warriors known only as the Lin Keui.

Chapter One: The Mission

In the centre of the court yard, two warriors stood opposite each other. With the blizzard reaching the height of it's power, the two warriors bowed before charging. The elder one quickly ducked a swift right hook before replying with an elbow to the younger warriors head.

Before the warrior could compose himself, the elder delivered a swift knee to the gut and ramming his elbow hard into his back sending him crashing to the floor. As the younger rolled over, the elder quickly knelt down and put swung down his fist leaving it inches from his face

The elder quickly smiled and opened his fist to an helping hand which the younger warrior regrettably accepted.

"Your improving, brother." The elder remarked as he helped the younger up.

"One day, I will beat you Bi-Han!"

Bi-Han just smiled and nodded as the two brothers made their way to the castle.

Once inside the two warriors took off their masks off as they made their way to the grand chamber where the Grandmaster was preparing a speech for all the Lin Kuei Warriors.

Once inside the large room adorned with blue flags bearing the Lin Kuei logo, Bi-Han and Kuai Lang when their separate ways. Bi-Han made his way to the front with the rest of the elite warriors while Kuai made his over to the Tomas.

"Took you long enough." Tomas whispered as Kuai sat down next to him

"Not all of us can turn into smoke." Kuai whispered back before a large gong rang throughout the hall

Everyone quickly stood up as The Grandmaster made his way into the hall with an bald, pale white man close behind. The Grandmaster stood in front of his warriors before sitting down onto his throne and nodding, signalling that his warriors may sit.

With all eyes on the Grandmaster, the guest stepped forward and cast an eye over everyone before turning to the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster just nodded and the guest turned back to the warriors.

"Warriors of the Lin Kuei, I am Quan Chi and I have a mission for only the best. Which one of you is brave enough to accept this challenge?"

All eyes quickly fell on Bi-Han as he stood up and coldly stared Quan Chi in the eyes.

"I accept."

All eyes fell on Quan Chi as he stared at the warrior that had accepted. A sly smile slowly crept across his face as he walked down from the throne and over to Bi-Han.

"This task is for no normal man, prove your worth against me in combat!"

As the words rang out and the two warriors stood eye to eye, the rest of the Lin Kuei quickly gave them space as Bi-Han turned and began to walk over to the opposite side of the new ring.

"Fool!" Quan Chi shouted before firing a green skull straight at Bi-Han.

Bi-Han quickly turned and froze the skull in place before watching it drop and smashing into pieces across the floor. Quan Chi simply smiled and he readied himself for the beginning of the fight.

"Sub Zero, Quan Chi, Fight!"

The two warriors quickly charged and started to trade blows in a flurry that only the most skilled could keep up with. Quickly breaking for a brief rest bite, Quan Chi smiled at how impressive the Ice warrior had kept up with him. Deciding this was the man for the job, Quan Chi pulled out a scroll and held it out for his opponent. Looking over to the Grandmaster, who simply nodded, Bi-han accepted the scroll and opened it.

"This is a map which leads to a Shaolin temple. Inside the temple you will find another Map, retrive it and bring it back here. If anyone tries to stop you, eliminate them!"

Bi-Han simply nodded and placed the map under his belt before standing in front of the Grandmaster and kneeling in front of him. "I will not fail you Master."

Getting up, Bi-Han walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. After a wordless conversation, Bi-Han took removed his arm and made his way out of the grand hall before placing his mask back on and opening the large doors.

Stepping out into the blizzard, his mission had begun.


	2. Shaolin Temple

Mortal Kombat: Born From Ice

Chapter Two: Shaolin Temple

As the Sun began it's decent Sub Zero arrived outside the temple and stared at the large double doors blocking his path. As he started to turn the water vapours in the air to ice, he quickly heard the soft pattering of feet charging right him.

Quickly turning and sending an ice ball directly at his opponent, he was surprised at how quickly the leaped out of the way before firing a Kunai attached to a rope directly at him.

Sub Zero simply dodged it before readying himself to face his opponent.

Stepping into view the two opponents stared each other down. The man was codenamed Scorpion and he was the rival clan known only as the Shirai Ryu.

"This place is not for cowards!" Sub Zero shouted before charging

"Then leave!" Scorpion shouted back as the two came to blows

With each man blocking the others attempts, Sub Zero knew he would have to finish this quickly before he lost his brief window of oppurtinity. The problem he faced was he couldn't go all out in case he would have to face the monks but on the other hand, he wouldn't even get that far without taking out the inferior Shirai Ryu ninja.

With his mind distracted, Scorpion delivered a quickly knee to the gut before following up with a swift elbow to the head. As Sub Zero's head bounced off the ground, Scorpion raced off before running up the wall and smashing through a window.

Slowly getting up and pulling his mask off to cough out the blood that had filled his mouth, a furious Sub Zero looked over the temple and clenched his fist.

"Next time, I'll finish you!"

Putting his mask back on and making his way over to the temple, Sub Zero steaded himself before throwing a set of ice shards straight into the wall. As he made his way up he could the hear the sounds of fighting getting further and further away.

As he finally made his way through the window, he was met by the sight of dead monks mixed in with the rubble of broken pillars and smashed walls. Under his mask, Sub Zero just smiled at how easy this was going to be.

As he walked through room after room, the carnage slowly started to fade until he entered a room that looked like it hadn't been touched yet.

"Stop Murderer!" A voice shouted from behind

As he turned around he was quickly surrounded by monks weilding bo staffs.

"You dare enter sacred ground and then procred to devil it! You will pay!"

With the threat still ringing, the monks charge. Before Sub Zero could respond, the chained Kunai flew through the entrance way and straight through the lead monk.

"Get Over here!" Scorpion shouted before pulling the Monk over and beheading him.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Sub Zero froze the remaining Monks before turning his sights on Scorpion.

"This ends now!"


End file.
